


Meula and Corn Nuts

by tuungstenn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:04:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1153999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tuungstenn/pseuds/tuungstenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>i told my friend in japan about meulin and kurloz and that i wanted more smut of them. she thought i said meula and corn nuts. she also thought meula was the boy and corn nuts was the girl so let that sink in as well. she doesnt really know anything about homestuck but i told her people think they have tentacle penises enjoy</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meula and Corn Nuts

**Author's Note:**

> as you can see i copied this straight off skype please dont critique too seriously

[9/28/13 7:55:56 PM] "Cornaz…you look really cute..."  
[9/28/13 7:56:11 PM] "Muela stop you are making me blush.."  
[9/28/13 7:56:40 PM] *Muela brushes hair out of Cornaz face*  
[9/28/13 7:56:56 PM] "Cornaz…I love you...  
[9/28/13 7:56:58 PM] "  
[9/28/13 7:57:09 PM] "I love you too..."  
[9/28/13 7:57:25 PM] "I want us to be one Cornaz..."  
[9/28/13 7:58:09 PM] "But I'm scared…Meula"  
[9/28/13 7:58:22 PM] "It's alright..."  
[9/28/13 7:58:25 PM] "Hold me"  
[9/28/13 7:58:35 PM] *Holds Cornaz tightly*  
[9/28/13 7:58:54 PM] *Begins to brush up against her lips*  
[9/28/13 7:59:27 PM] *Begins to kiss*  
[9/28/13 7:59:51 PM] Cornaz moans*  
[9/28/13 8:00:05 PM] "Wait Muela..."  
[9/28/13 8:00:14 PM] "What...?  
[9/28/13 8:00:40 PM] *swiftly pulls off Meula shirt*  
[9/28/13 8:01:04 PM] "Oh…" Muela BLushes*  
[9/28/13 8:01:26 PM] They begin to intensively kiss passionately~  
[9/28/13 8:01:52 PM] Meula gently pulls off Cornaz shirt*  
[9/28/13 8:02:17 PM] "Don't look at me.."  
[9/28/13 8:02:24 PM] Why you are beautiful Cornaz"  
[9/28/13 8:02:44 PM] Begins to gently grab her breasts  
[9/28/13 8:03:11 PM] Cornaz turns away and blushes*  
[9/28/13 8:03:43 PM] Meula pulls her closer* and begins to kiss*  
[9/28/13 8:04:46 PM] Meula pushes her down onto the bed  
[9/28/13 8:05:42 PM] Cornaz moans "Meula…ah…."  
[9/28/13 8:07:15 PM] Mula lays Cornaz on top of him and they begin to make out as he grabs her booty  
[9/28/13 8:08:09 PM] "Meula…I can feel you…."  
[9/28/13 8:08:23 PM] Meula blushes…"I'm sorry"  
[9/28/13 8:08:39 PM] "It's okay…"  
[9/28/13 8:09:12 PM] Muela grabs her tighter  
[9/28/13 8:09:40 PM] The passion in there kiss becomes even more intense  
[9/28/13 8:10:31 PM] Meula begins to gently pull down Cornazes pants  
[9/28/13 8:10:51 PM] Revealing her beautiful cheeks  
[9/28/13 8:12:24 PM] "Oh Meula….."  
[9/28/13 8:12:41 PM] Meula face becomes absolutely flushed  
[9/28/13 8:13:03 PM] There breathing becomes heavy  
[9/28/13 8:13:23 PM] As Cornaz begins to gently rock back and forth on his manhood  
[9/28/13 8:14:29 PM] Meula moans…"Cornaz..ahh,..wait..."  
[9/28/13 8:18:22 PM] Meula begins to gently rub Cornaz  
[9/28/13 8:18:30 PM] He then slaps her cheek  
[9/28/13 8:18:38 PM] Cornaz moans intensivley  
[9/28/13 8:18:47 PM] "Ouch be gentle..."  
[9/28/13 8:18:55 PM] "I'm sorry..."  
[9/28/13 8:19:09 PM] He then gently reaches into her panties  
[9/28/13 8:19:19 PM] "Ahhh Meual waiiitt..."  
[9/28/13 8:21:00 PM] "No I can't wait any longer!"  
[9/28/13 8:21:13 PM] He rips off Cornazes panties  
[9/28/13 8:21:19 PM] She blushes...  
[9/28/13 8:22:12 PM] "alright…please be gentle…"  
[9/28/13 8:22:17 PM] she wants the D  
[9/28/13 8:23:34 PM] she also wanted the wanted the Ogre D  
[9/28/13 8:26:39 PM] "Cornaz your so warm..."  
[9/28/13 8:26:44 PM] you're*  
[9/28/13 8:27:12 PM] Cornaz begins to touch his hot hard glowstick...  
[9/28/13 8:27:31 PM] Meula moans "Ah…omg"  
[9/28/13 8:28:31 PM] "Cornaz… your hands are so soft..ahh…"  
[9/28/13 8:29:09 PM] He begins to go deeper into her hot pocket as it begins to drip with her love  
[9/28/13 8:30:20 PM] Cornaz begins to moan loudly as they begin to kiss even more...  
[9/28/13 8:34:08 PM] Meula's manly glow stick stands up as he blushes  
[9/28/13 8:35:40 PM] Cornaz walks over and touches it gently  
[9/28/13 8:35:59 PM] His glow stick twiches and he moans..  
[9/28/13 8:38:06 PM] She drops on to the bed breathing heavily as her beautyful breasts are exposed  
[9/28/13 8:38:45 PM] "Meula lets become one..."  
[9/28/13 8:40:02 PM] He slides his glo glow stick into her hot pocket  
[9/28/13 8:40:12 PM] Tears begins to stream form her eyes  
[9/28/13 8:40:23 PM] "Ahhh Meula...hold mee"  
[9/28/13 8:41:06 PM] TheyThere bodies go with the rythem of there pounding hearts Meula and cornez huffing and moaning  
[9/28/13 8:41:36 PM] "I'm going took….ahhhhh" Muela moans loudly  
[9/28/13 8:41:49 PM] Cornaz yells "ahhhhhhhh"  
[9/28/13 8:43:53 PM] They both collapse to the side  
[9/28/13 8:44:12 PM] And cuddle there warm bodies keeping them from not letting go  
[9/28/13 8:44:15 PM] The End


End file.
